Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a video stream providing method, apparatus and system for a video conference, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a computer program to perform a video stream providing method for a video conference in conjunction with an electronic device configured as a computer.
Description of Related Art
A video conference refers to a type of a remote meeting that proceeds as if people present at remote locations are present in a single place through a communication network using image data (e.g., video) and voice data. In the video conference, although the data is compressed, the amount of data to be transmitted and received may increase according to an increase in the resolution of an image, for example, the size of an image screen. Also, it may be difficult to transfer a video stream to a specific user, for example, a user of a terminal incapable of playing the video stream at a corresponding resolution, among the people present in the video conference.
To overcome the above issues, a video conference system according to the related art provides a video stream having two or more types of resolutions. For example, a video conference system according to the related art transmits a video stream only at a resolution available to all of the participants of the video conference, or decodes a received video stream and transcodes the decoded video stream to a low resolution video stream and transfers the transcoded video stream.
However, transcoding causes great processing load on a server side. Also, when providing a video stream having two or more types of resolutions, a screen size is not separately classified. Accordingly, if the screen size is not a desired size, it may cause a bad effect against the performance of the video streaming when the participant resizes the screen size of the video stream.